


Undercover

by annetheseamaiden



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Smut, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a sudden mission, Steves requires the team to go undercover. The problem is with whom you are paired up with: Mr. James Buchanan Barnes.</p><p>Spoilers: Post Civil War so, there would be references to all movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Post Civil War so, there would be references to all movies.

A noisy commotion made you jump from your sleep when remembering that you had fallen asleep with your laptop on your abdomen.

Your baby was fine. Your most valuable electronic was all right, still in your abdomen playing the Netflix series that you had been binged re watching.

You sighed as you ran your fingers through your hair. Steve, Wanda, Bucky, Clint and you had just arrived from a mission. The least they could all do was to allow you to sleep a little bit

You sat up straight, and placed the laptop on your bed before making your way to the common room. The first view was of Barton and Wilson looking over to the glass doors, and Barnes in the sofa looking over as he sat.

“What the fell was that?” You asked with your hair all over the place as you stepped out of your bedroom.

“And she awakens.” Sam laughed.

“What the fuck was that?” You asked again, this time looking through the glass doors where you saw Tony and Banner looking up to the sky.

“Oh, that was Tony, testing something.” Wilson smiled, “But good to see you are still with us.”

“Good Lord, I almost dropped my laptop to the floor.” You said as you walked towards Stark and Banner, “This is like a frat house with the lot of you inventing stuff. Can we not have a normal day?”

“And she is ignoring us.” Wilson said under his breath.

“Oh relax, Y/L/N. It is something very simple.” Stark said looking over at you.

“Last time the two of you brainstormed together, you two brought Ultron. I just got back from a mission. All I want is sleep. A normal day at last.”

Your tone was a pleading one. Almost a begging one that you never used; while Barnes stood up from where he was sitting and stood besides Barton before directing his word to you.

“A normal day would’ve implied that you had woken up at least around eight o’clock. It is almost four in the afternoon, Y/L/N.” Barnes laughed.

“I didn’t ask for your elderly opinion, Barnes. Now please, Bruce, Tony, let me sleep. I am very tired.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have stayed drinking with Wanda last night after we got back from the mission.” Bucky said with a laugh. “You are nursing a restless hungover, doll. I could have helped you. I would have nursed you back to health.”

“First, you cannot call me _doll_. Second: who the hell asked for your opinion?”

“Could the two of you take your little petty arguments away?Banner and I are going to change the world.” Tony sighed with his eyes rolled.

“Could you two call it a day?” You asked.

“No.” Tony nodded making Bucky laugh. “But I can offer you my noise cancelling earplugs. They are wonders.”

“No thank you.” You said dryly. “Do I need to call Pepper?”

That put Tony into place.

“You play dirty.” Tony’s mouth dropped. “That’s a low blow.”

Suddenly, all the attention shifted to the blond man in the back. It was not too long ago when the Avengers were assembled back. Everyone was working together now and though it was not the same, it was starting to get to that place.

“No, please.” You breathed rolling your eyes.

“We have another problem.” Steve said from the kitchen. “Come over.”

“What’s wrong?” You heard Wilson say as he walked towards Steve.

“Small percentage of the weapons that we took yesterday were smuggled out of the country and brought here. We are on a ticking clock.” Steve said as he handed some of them file folders.

“These are your cover stories.” He said to Sam, Bucky and you.

You read your file.

Your name was Isabelle Belcher.

Age: twenty-seven.

Born in Rhode Island. Raised throughout the world.

Married to Jack Belcher who was born in New Jersey.

Net worth of almost a billion.

“Oh look, Y/N!” Bucky smiled, “You are my wife now.”

“What?” You asked as you looked over at Sam’s file. His alias read Seth Williams.

“Steve no.” You sighed.

“Steve yes!” Bucky laughed.

“I know that the two of you have your differences, but I did not came up with this. It was Natasha.”

“Where the hell is she?” You cried.

It was very unprofessional of you.

You actually acted very unprofessional when you paired up with Bucky. He brought it out. He always wanted to tell you how things were properly done. He always wanted to give you instructions. He never trusted in your abilities and it was always only with you.

“Y/N!” Steve cried out loud.

“This is nothing personal, Steve. Whenever I am pair me up with him, I— everything has to be done his way. Look at what happened yesterday!”

“What happened yesterday was because you were too damn stubborn, Y/N.” Bucky said.

“I would’ve been able to fit through the air ducts.” You said, “Unlike you.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t have been able to breath with the smoke.”

“I would have because I had a mask, and night vision glasses, Barnes.”

“It was still too dangerous, Y/N.” Bucky said, “If they had shot at the air ducts, we wouldn’t be having this argument.”

“Did they shoot the air ducts?” You asked.

“This is enough.” Steve said, “This isn’t a popularity contest. You two are here because of your skills. For this mission, much a like yesterday, I need both of you paired up. That’s the last hear from this. Now everyone let’s suit up. We leave soon. Wanda and Natasha will meet us in Miami.”

You sighed as you rested your head in the metal table.

Sam who had been sitting besides you gave you a smile that would have lifted your spirits in any other occasion.

But not this time

“Get it?” You asked when you flipped him the bird with a flirty smile.

“I work for your husband, Mrs. Belcher. I cannot accept your advances.”

Again, you showed him your middle finger before feeling someone touch your back. You looked back and became stiff.

“Take your hand of me.” You said to Bucky. He did take it off, for he had touched you with his left arm.

“C’mon wife.”

“Don’t call me that.” You said. Wilson wanted to laugh along with Bucky. They still kind of hated each other … at least Wilson ‘hated’ Bucky. The latter had grown fond of the Falcon. “Alas, if you insist  on calling me that, it will do you good to remember that wives possess a large amount of control over the husbands. Thus, we posses the last word on any argument.”

“If you say so.” Bucky smiled as with his right hand he took yours, “But you are my dear now, and you my dear are wrong.” He said as he took a strand of your hair and caressed it, “the man always has the last word.”

“This ain’t the 1940s, James.”

Wilson knew where Bucky was going for, and he couldn’t help it but to laugh before Barnes’ words had escaped his mouth, “What ever you said, my love.” Bucky said before giving you a chaste kiss on your cheek.

You looked at Wilson, and at Steve who was waiting for the three of you to exit the room. Steve gave this ‘behave’ look at Bucky who started to have a conversation with Steve.

“Oh please don’t frown.” Wilson said.

“He is going to give me premature wrinkles.” You said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think!


End file.
